Sangre
by Fobia
Summary: One-shot ZADR. Esos ojos...siempre capaces de mostrar odio, crueldad, obsesion enfermiza y morbosa ahora eran los que mas me motivaban a ser cada vez mas y mas curioso.


Hola! Soy nueva en esta seccion, asi que espero que no me maten después de esto…n.n;

Asi es, niñas, esto es un ZADR.

Sangre.

Sustancia carmesí viscosa, pero a su vez liquida. Esencial para la vida de cualquier humano. Sin un olor especifico, pero bastante repugnante a la vista.

O, al menos, para Zim.

Dib se tomaba la mejilla con una expresión de dolor y odio mezclados. Las garras irken nunca fueron gentiles con el en el pasado y menos ahora en el presente. Sus ojos color miel se reajustaron a su nemesis, quien lo miraba fijamente con casi la misma intensidad. Esta era una de esas tantas peleas que ellos siempre tenian en la base del alien después de la Eskuela Sekundaria, casi todas ellas impulsadas por el testarudo adolescente cabezon. ¿Nunca entenderia, verdad?

Pasados seis años, y aun no lo entendia. Asi que no seria muy sorpresivo si en verdad no lo hiciera jamas.

Por supuesto, el era ZIM, un soldado irken siempre dispuesto a todo por su amada patria, aun después de haberse enterado acerca de la verdadera razon de su mision.

Los Altos podran haberle arrebatado la ultima gota de honor que tuviese en su squiddlly-spooch. Pero JAMAS lograrian arrebatarle esto.

Dib. Su Dib.

El cual, en ese momento, se detuvo mirando al extraterrestre con una mirada indescifrable, como si queriendo leerle el pensamiento. Su contemplación no duro mucho, ya que en cuanto Zim se percato de que momento era y que deberia estar haciendo, saco sus patas de araña metalicas para sujetar a Dib contra una de las paredes de la cassa color verde-neon. Dib dio un pequeño grito y un gemido de dolor cuando su sensible y ya adolorida espalda choco fuerte contra el concreto. El alien se percato de las bajas defensas del miserable, pero aun asi no lo solto. Con una sonrisa de lo mas diabolica se fue acercando a la larva humana de a poco, invadiendo su burbuja personal lentamente.

El joven humano no bajo su guardia ante esto. Cerro fuerte los ojos al sentir que las patas metalicas lo apretaban cada vez mas a la pared. Al volver a abrirlos, sin embargo, ese dolor infernal se disipo de su sistema. Todo lo que veia era ese color carmesí, tan fuerte como la sangre, pero tan suave como el color de una rosa. Esos ojos siempre parecian mostrar un brillo intenso de maldad, de crueldad, de lujuria y obsesion perversa.

Dib nunca se cansaba de mirarlos.

-Ya te lo he dicho, _Dib,_ si sigues provocando mi furia, la proxima vez no sere tan bondadoso- el irken dijo su nombre como si fuese la palabra mas horrenda de todas, demostrando de esta forma lo mucho que detestaba al humano.

Oh, como lo odiaba. A el y a su cabeza de tamaño sobrenatural.

Dib arqueo una ceja, ya habiendose acostumbrado a este tipo de conversación, casi aburriendose de este. -¿En serio, _Zim_? Y, dime, ¿Cuándo es que llegara esa proxima vez?- dijo en un tono persuasivo, cosa que irrito aun mas al alien.

-¡MENTIRAS! Solo te lo advierto, niño terrícola. Una mera advertencia- luego de hacer una mueca pensativa, añadio –Aun quiero tenerte entero cuando destruya este planeta. ¿Quién dice? Hasta, quizas, puedas tener el honor de convertirte en el fiel esclavo de Zim.- Al terminar la frase, el adolescente pudo notar por segundos el cambio de expresión en el extraterrestre. Su voz parecia desinteresada y egocentrica, pero sus ojos brillaban diferente; como si los llenara una anticipación y nuevo entusiasmo.

¿Esclavo?

-Jamas has propuesto eso, Zim. Crei que me odiabas, que querias matarme..- luego de pensarlo tres veces, añadio con una sonrisa maliciosa -…peeero ahora suenas como si de verdad quisieras que este a tu lado. ¿Por qué, Zim? ¿Uh-Uh?

El irken parecia molesto e insultado por las palabras. -¡Por supuesto que te odio, asqueroso terrícola!- con sus garras tomo ambos lados de la cabeza de Dib, haciendo que lo mire fijamente. El humano, por un momento, deseo haberse tragado sus palabras. – Te odio a ti, a tus ojos, tus lentes, tu fea, horrible y deforme cabeza gigantezca…

Por un instante, Dib casi suelta uno de sus tipicos "¡¡MI CABEZA NO ES ENORME!!" pero decidio dejar que el alien prosiguiera, ahora algo intrigado y curioso con lo que iba a decir.

-..Odio todo lo que te forma y deforma, pero mas que nada…-se acerco apenas un milimetro hacia la cara de Dib, dejando cero posibilidades de escapar de lo que iba a pasar. -…odio que aun no comprendas que tu eres propiedad de Zim y que no deberias estar actuando como lo sigues haciendo.

Algo en el cerebro de Dib exploto.

¿Qué demonios fue eso?

-¿TU PROPIEDAD? ¿Desde cuando? Jamas me he rendido Zim, y nunca lo hare.-dijo sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su enemigo, algo confuso con las palabras que dijo el mismo. Estando tan cerca de Zim, era algo difícil mantener la misma respiracion o el mismo pulso. Podia sentir como una nueva adrenalina le recorria las venas, una muy muy caliente adrenalina que lo quemaba por dentro.

No pudo evitar sonreir un poco.

Tomando nota del cambio de animo en su humano asi ccomo tambien su propia motivación a usar sus patas metalicas, el alien se acerco aun mas, hablando como si soltando un suspiro, cada palabra haciendo que sus labios tocaran suavemente los de Dib.

-Creo que ya lo estas haciendo, Dib.

El susodicho no aguanto mas. Cerro el espacio entre ellos, uniendo sus labios en un apasionado beso, siendo este intensificado con una necesidad violenta de tomar, de pedir, de conquistar todo aquel espacio en las cavernas mas profundas de sus bocas. Zim, al no estar muy acostumbrado a este ritual, decidio simplemente seguirle la corriente a Dib, quien parecia mas que entusiasmado con este turno de eventos. Al pasar los minutos, las patas metalicas regresaron a su pak, dandole el espacio al adolescente para que pudiese acomodar mejor sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del irken. Manos curiosas comenzaron a jugar con el uniforme de invasor, conociendo y tomando nota de su textura y suavidad. Mientras tanto, las avaras manos del alien tomaba el cabello de Dib con fuerza, intensificando cada vez mas y mas el beso.

Llego un momento en que las manos de Dib comenzaron a descubrir las antenas del irken, el cual después de un casi inaudible gemido de satisfacción dio un salto, apartando las manos del humano de ellas. Ambos tomaron aire, y luego de ver la expresión cuestinante de Dib, Zim dijo, con un leve sonrojo color lavanda:

-No te gustaria saber que hubiese pasado si tus inquietas manos seguian jugando con ellas.-luego de desviar la vista al piso, agrego muy suaemente, -son…sensibles.

Dib comprendio rapidamente, apartando ciertas imágenes de su alborotada imaginación que lo hacian querer aventurarse mas con el irken. Lo miro y le sonrio, dejando que sus ojos hablasen por un rato en silencio.

Zim no decia nada, pero al notar la aun sangrienta mejilla de su humano, fruncio el ceño y lo tomo por la muñeca, llevandolo directamente a la sala de enfermeria de su laboratorio.

-¿E-ey, Zim! ¿No tan rapido! Ademas, ¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿A dónde me llevas?- sin abandonar su rostro por ningun segundo, la sonrisa se amplio aun mas, luciando algo perversa.

Zim, ocupado jalando al molesto humano y a sus molestas preguntas consigo, respondio rapidamente – No quiero que te infectes, Dib. Recuerda que ahora, mas ahora que nunca antes, eres mio. ¡Nada de lo que es mio, de ZIM, puede estar roto!

El terrícola estaba a punto de retractarle algo, como si queriendo hacerle recordar que el mismo fue quien lo "rompio", pero decidio contra ello, dejandose arrastrar por su nuevo protector sumamente posesivo, loco, molesto, defectuoso, cruel y, si mal no recuerda, muy entusiasta en la seccion besos.

Y mientras Zim se quejaba y quejaba sobre el tejido de piel terrícola y su tan debil funcion para mantener a su Dib intacto, colocando millones de medicaciones irken a su no tan profunda herida, Dib no podia evitar pero otra vez perderse en esos ojos color sangre, ojos que ya no brillaban solo con crueldad, maldad, odio; ahora tenian otra nuevo brillo, uno que Dib jamas habia visto.

Se dio cuenta que no tardaria en acostumbrarse a las millones de atenciones que estarian por venir, a ser propiedad de su nemesis, pero mas que nada, a ese sentimiento que le irradiaban sus orbitas inhumanas.

Nah, no tardaria en acostumbrarse.

---

Perdón si hay algo malo con esta fic es mi primer zadr! Por favor no me maten!

Jaja, espero que les haya gustado..o que no hayan vomitado demasiado XD cuidense!!


End file.
